wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Braton Prime
The Braton Prime is the Prime variant of the Braton, featuring higher damage, critical chance, critical damage, status chance, fire rate, magazine size, and ammo reserves, at the cost of some accuracy and reload speed. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good base damage. **Good damage – effective against health. *High accuracy and low recoil. *Very high status chance. *Large magazine size. *High rate of fire. *Decent critical chance. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against shields. Comparisons: Tips *The Braton Prime has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Braton Prime an ideal candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Lato, Lato Prime, Lato Vandal, Miter, Panthera, Tigris, Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime. *When used extensively or playing solo, the Braton Prime's ammunition can run out quickly. Consider switching to your secondary, utilizing melee combat, using the mod, or bring a Carrier equipped with . *When fighting at long range, consider firing the Braton Prime in short bursts, or charge the enemy to gain ground. The ammo saved from avoiding long range fighting can compensate for damage sustained in melee/short ranged combat. *A higher pitch gun sound can be heard when the current magazine is nearly out of ammo. Media Braton Prime 1.png 2013-07-30_00002.jpg Warframe Braton Prime Gameplay HD Warframe Braton Prime A Gay Guy Reviews Braton Prime, The Boy Next Door A maximized Braton Prime Warframe My Braton Prime 5x Forma Guide (U15.15) Lets Max (Warframe) E7 - Braton Prime after 15.5.7 Buff! Warframe Braton Prime Buff Update 15.5.7 Top 3 Braton Prime Builds ( Bonus Clip!) (Darthmufin) Braton Prime 30 60 Forma How to build braton prime warframe build (2018)-0 Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 8 *Status chance increased from 20% to 26% *Critical chance increased from 10% to 12% *Ammo capacity increased to 600 *Made minor updates to Braton Prime's sound remaster. *The Braton Prime had its firing sounds remastered! *Fixed numerous Braton variants not having a physical magazine. *Fixed the Braton Prime not dropping its clip when using a skin with a clip. *'Conclave:' Braton Prime Magazine decreased from 75 to 35 *Braton Prime damage has been decreased in Conclave. *The Braton Prime has been given a PBR Upgrade! *Increased Physical Damage from 25 to 35 *Increased Status Chance from 10.0% to 20.0% *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2.0 *Increased Fire Rate *Increased Magazine Size from 50 to 75 *Decreased Ammo Capacity to 375 *Orokin Void Map expansion (with Mobile Defense, Defense, and Capture!) with 5 new Prime weapons to be found (Bronco, Fang, Paris, Braton, Orthos) }} See Also *MK1-Braton, the starting version of the Braton. *Braton, original counterpart of this gun. *Braton Vandal, exclusive Lotus counterpart of this gun. *Prime, the Orokin weapon or Warframe enhancement. de:Braton Prime fr:Braton Prime es:Braton Prime Category:Update 9 Category:Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle